comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Marshal Bureau (Earth-5875)
The Colonial Marshal Bureau (CMB), informally known as Colonial Marshals, is a law enforcement organization under complete control of the Unified Earth Government. Founded alongside the Colonial Administration Authority in 2210, the CMB's main purpose is to police and ensure law enforcement through the human colonies. History Origins The Colonial Marshal Bureau was founded alongside the Colonial Administration Authority in 2210 by the Unified Earth Government. Founded two decades years following the discovery of element zero and the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, the CMB was established with the intent of policing extra-solar colonies, including space stations. One such case was their presence at Sevastopol Station, where they were headquartered at the Solomons Habitation Tower. As soon as the ''Domus Diaspora'' started and Reach and Tribute were colonized in the Epsilon Eridani system, the CMB started to establish themselves in the planets and nearby space stations. Secession and First Contact War Before the outbreak of the Secession, many colonists, particularly those who lived in the Outer Colonies, started to feel sympathy for the Sovereign Colonies, and blamed the heavy-handed bureaucracy of the Colonial Administration Authority and lack of efficiency by the Colonial Marshal Bureau for the increasing violence. However, with the appearance of more radical factions which aimed for violence secession instead of peaceful protests, it targeted many military infrastructure, including CMB and CAA buildings. In 2539, the CAA was dismantled, and its remnants absorbed into the UNSC following a series of corruption and misconduct scandals during the Secession. Through the First Contact War, the UEG granted the UNSC its power as the ultimate authority over its colonies at the face of extinction. The CMB was resistant into giving their power, but eventually did so after seeing the gravity of the situation. Nevertheless, the CMB continued to exercise its duties during the war. During the First Battle of Arcadia in early 2531, the CMB helped the UNSC fend off the alien invaders from Pirth, fighting at the side of SPARTAN-II Red Team. Although they were heavily outmatched, they fought bravely until the end, mostly in the main urban centers and subways to help evacuate civilians. In 2547, a team of Colonial Marshals led by Marshal William Waits organized a mission in Sevastopol Station in order to investigate the appearance of a massive creature within the installation, which was slaughtering its inhabitants. Additionally, the CMB Factbook continued to pass through numerous updates. Post-war After the end of the First Contact War, the UEG regained its power after the UNSC returned it to the government, and the CMB returned to its duties. During the start of the Second Renaissance, Jiang, a synthetic of the CMB, defected to the Created. Organization and powers The CMB is responsible for the security, patrol, and law enforcement of the Inner and Outer Colonies in their entirety, while the United Nations administered Earth and the colonies' national governments. Their duties consisted of minor colonial operations such as the security of military installations and riot patrol. The CMB possesses its own fleet, which consists of ''Charon''-class light frigates and ''Hillsborough''-class destroyer, and scout ships. Because they lack vessels when compared to the UNSC, the CMB needed to purchase their own personnel tickets on civilian flights for transportation between colonies. The CMB was the first organization to use the M12 Warthog of AMG Transport Dynamics on their operations in 2221. Notable personnel *Marshal William Waits *Deputy Ricardo Lowe *Colonel Josias Gardiner *Fernando Ross Category:Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:Unified Earth Government (Earth-5875) Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227